


Dear Master Skywalker

by itsBlackLeader



Series: you and i have memories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsBlackLeader/pseuds/itsBlackLeader
Summary: “How many credits for that ship ?” Din pointed at an old pre-imperial ship, all across the shipyard. From the distance, it seemed rough and beat up, but he couldn’t afford to be picky. He didn’t have much left.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Poe Dameron, Din Djarin & Shara Bey, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: you and i have memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Dear Master Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of the first part of the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083104).

**Part I : You and I have memories, longer than the road that stretches out ahead**

**_38 ABY, 3 years after the fall of the First Order_ **

The book opens at the first page and Luke pauses to take a closer look at the picture pasted on the page.

When Din first started to bug with the idea and the concept of the book, he exactly knew what he wanted it to look like. He remembered working on a weird looking droid Luke had found over the course of one of his many journeys across the galaxy. It had most likely served in one of the many administrative offices of a political power long collapsed.

Strangely enough, Din developed a curious liking for the droid. It was small and funny, it made odd noises, but what made Din especially fond of the droid is that it was able to reproduce the holos Artoo had stored on his memory card onto paper.

There were two pictures on the first page, on second, the wrap in which Luke had sent his first letter to Din and a metal stick over which Luke ran his fingers.

____________________________

**_9 ABY, 5 years after the fall of the Empire_ **

“How many credits for that ship ?” Din pointed at an old pre-imperial ship, all across the shipyard. From the distance, it seemed rough and beat up, but he couldn’t afford to be picky. He didn’t have much left.

In fact, he doesn’t have anything left but that damned laser sword hanging at his hip and the armor on his back. He thought he would take comfort in the heavy weight of the beskar shaped armor, but now, he seemed that the weight of the entire galaxy was resting on his shoulders. Kriff, did he feel alone. The Kid was gone, his ship, which had been home for the last decade, was destroyed and his Tribe is forever lost.

Din had never felt that alone in his whole life.

“That piece of junk ? 15,000 credits. Take it or leave it.”

The last few months had been rough for him. He took on many bounty hunting jobs ; the need for credits was dire, though with each new job, a tiny voice whispered in his ear to be careful. The voice was an already familiar shadow trailing behind him ever since he took the Kid under his wing. Now, the Child wasn’t with him anymore, yet the voice seemed to become louder and louder with every new task he took on.

“I’ll take it.”

Greef and Cara had been kind enough to lend him an old ship, but Din didn’t like relying on others’ charity and he didn’t want to abuse their generosity any longer.

Up close, the ship didn’t look in such a bad shape, but Din knew there is more than meets the eye. The rest of his day was carefully spent looking after the ship, cautiously inspecting the outside shell for any eventual damage, then checking every possible inside corner of his newly acquired starship.

The first night on board, Din couldn’t get to sleep. It looked close enough to the Crest, it already felt a bit like the Crest, really, it should have been like the Crest, yet it definitely wasn’t. The Razor Crest was home, and this new (old) ship clearly wasn’t. It didn’t smell like his previous home, nor did it sound the same. Din was used to the tiny “blop” the engines made, even hours after he turned them off. He missed the sound his boots emitted against the Crest’s metal floor, the creaking of his old mattress and the Child’s tiny little snoring sounds.

Din decided, if sleep wouldn’t come, he wouldn’t chase after it - so instead of laying down there and waiting for hours and hours, he got up.

He stopped in front of his armor, carefully displayed like a piece of art against the wall, bathed in darkness. His bunk’s lights reflected weakly on the shiny polished beskar. He hardly dared to approach his hand, for fear of being burned. A light mist formed on the cold metal as the Mandalorian’s warm, moist palm rested against it. For the first time since this armor became his, he took the time to look at it attentively. Fascination for the very object that made him the fearful warrior he was known for being could be read in his tired eyes.

He breathed deeply. He never took the time before, never stopping. There had always been something else to think about. First there was the Guild and its trail of never ending new jobs, when the only beskar Din wore still only was his helmet. And then Din had a goal ; reuniting the Child, Grogu, with his kind. He never stopped, never paused. His goal now achieved, there was nothing more urgent than quietly sitting here, contemplating what his life had so suddenly become.

Since the Child had integrated his life - since he had chosen to integrate Grogu into his life -, Din’s life had changed in many ways. Caring for a child involved obvious changes, but there were not the ones Din dwelled on. For a moment, he contemplated how his beliefs had transformed, and the price he was willing to pay for Grogu’s sake. For his clan’s. For his family’s.

“This is the way,” he whispered, his forehead resting against the cold beskar chestplate hanging on the wall.

Din felt like he didn’t deserve the armor anymore ; it looked like it belonged to someone else, someone worthy of it, a true lion hearted Mandalorian, not him. He had broken every rule he had believed for all his adult life. It felt like he didn’t belong to his Tribe anymore.

A shiver ran through him. The polished metal then showed something he hadn’t seen in a long time. For the first time since he swore his creed, Din looked at himself.

Sure, Din had seen his face on many occasions since the first time he put his helmet on, he knew what he looked like. When he took the helmet off, it was to eat, to sleep or to wash up. So, when Din took a look at himself in the beskar of his armor, for the first time, he really saw himself.

He looked at himself intently. Never before had he noticed the fine lines around his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead when he squinted. It’s been years since he didn’t look into Mando’s eyes when helmetless, but into Din Djarin’s.

That face… That face he had shown to three people in such a short time. He broke his creed and everything he believed in for Grogu’s sake and he didn’t regret it at all. What Din was unsure of was his ability to go back to who he used to be.

He took the time to think about it, his gaze slowly drifting from his face to the heavy weight hanging against his thigh. The darksaber had been strapped to his belt ever since he had offered it to Bo-Katan and she had refused it. The weight of the object grew heavier and heavier as the days passed. Din was afraid to touch for fear of burning his fingers.

On its own, this object radically changed things for Din, who despite his doubts about his identity, found himself propelled to the highest rank of his adopted homeworld.

He didn’t want it. Never had he set a foot on Mandalore before.

Din had been facing himself in his armor’s reflection for a long time when he finally decided to go back to his bunk and tried to sleep. Slumber didn’t come easily. Right before drifting away, he noticed the first ray of sunlight outside his bunk.

___________________

The underworld and its myriad of criminal syndicates had become the Mandalorian’s field of action. Ease oozed out of the Mandolorian’s movements, yet always on his guard and never trusting anyone. These jobs rhymed with danger at every corner, but remained lucrative. Hence Mando’s interest in these jobs. That, and the fact that they kept him away for the Mid Rim and brought him even further from the Core.

He’d been on his own for four standard months now and didn’t know what else he could do with his life but bounty hunting.

The darksaber remained inactivated at his hip, the weapon staying at his side no matter what, untouched, heavy. Were he to be faced with a critical situation, he did not know if he would be able to ignite the weapon, for fear of using it, for lack of training, for fear of who Din would turn into were the weapon ignited.

So, Din favored his blaster and the beskar staff.

His latest job had taken him to Ques’ swamps, a planet located in Hutt Space. He was after a cartel’s leader who had drawn the wrath of an Hutt war lord. The Mandalorian had been recommended to the warchief by many other Hutt Space’s crime leaders he had previously worked for.

These jobs reminded of the tasks he did for the Guild. There was no need for reflection, someone offered a job, he took it and got paid for it, end of story. It definitely shouldn’t bother him so much. Except it did. The voice inside his head became louder and louder, Din couldn’t ignore it any longer.

That’s why when back in his ship, his target safely detained in his care, he drew a relieved sigh at the sight of the incessant luminous beep that greeted him when he entered the cockpit ; Din knew it could only be Cara Dune.

The holotransmission didn’t last long, Cara asking him to come back to Nevarro as soon as he could. He didn’t waste any time, dumped his prisoner in the Hutt warlord’s lap, collected his lood, engaged his spaceship in the nearest hyper lane he could find and set course to Nevarro.

The journey back to the planet was long enough to let him dwell on what could have been so important for Cara to ask for his return without any further explanation to the matter. Cara had never been very effusive in their holotransmissions, Din couldn’t fault her. He wasn’t either. Both of them knew what a message that has fallen in the wrong hands could entail.

It still left Din anxious for what was waiting for him back on Nevarro.

Both Greef and Cara greeted him when he got out of his ship, a smile painted upon their faces at the sight of the Mandalorian.

“OId friend,” Greef greeted him with a strong grip on his arm and gentle shake. Din lowered his helmet in acknowledgement.

“A communication awaits for you”, Cara simply said as a welcome.

He didn’t say anything, quite certain his body language translated his surprise loudly enough. Who would leave a communication for him back here, on Nevarro ?

A shiver went down his spine when his thoughts drifted to the Jedi Master Grogu left with, but Din was quick to shoot his hopes down. Based on his very limited knowledge on the Jedi Order and what Ahsoka had told him, Din thought he wouldn’t hear from Grogu before long, if ever again, despite Din’s own promise to Grogu to one day be reunited with him again. Attachments were forbidden. _Just like removing my helmet was forbidden and look at me now_ , Din thought, _maybe that Jedi dude wasn’t so keen regarding the respect of the old ways either_.

“Show me.”

If he thought his surprise had been obvious when Cara had told him about the communication that awaited him, he couldn’t shake what he must have looked like when Cara handed him a carefully wrapped brown paper bundle, addressed to him.

“What is this ?” He asked in disbelief.

“The communication.” Cara arched an eyebrow, eyeing the package Din held in his gloved hands.

“When you told me you received a communication for me, I thought about a holotransmission, or something like that, not… a handwritten one,” he replied.

Cara simply shrugged.

“Who brought this here ?”

The question made her smile. Absolutely everything about what was currently happening to him was outlandish. Never before did he receive proper, physical mail. Never before in his life had he even seen people communicating this way. _What is going on here_ , Din asked himself.

“Believe it or not, an old friend from my rebel days brought this here two standard days ago,” she simply said.

Din waited, expecting more than just that.

“I met him when we were stationed on the same planet right before the destruction of the first Death Star. I don’t know how he managed to follow my trail here, wouldn’t answer my questions, but he did. I haven’t seen him since my time in the rebel Alliance. He didn’t stay long though, just long enough to say that he had something for you. He gave me this, then he left. And I contacted you right after.”

Din took a look at the bundle in his hands, his gaze lingering on his name, handwritten on the brown paper. For a moment, he hesitated.

“It’s safe, you can open it,” she says.

He didn’t even think the package could have been trapped. Clearly, he was losing his touch. His head was spinning and suddenly the inside of his helmet became very hot, slowly unbearable. He had to escape.

“I’ll take this to the ship and take a look at it,” he simply added, and got ready to leave. The little voice in his head told him to stop, and he turned to Cara again.

“The man who brought the package here, where did you meet him ?” Din didn’t even know why he was asking that, he just felt the urge to get the question out of his system.

“We met on Yavin IV,” she replied.

Din nodded, and then left.

___________________

He couldn’t take the package to the cockpic, where he still felt too vulnerable, favoring the privacy of his bunk instead. He got rid of both his helmet and gloves, taking the package in his lap. He did nothing but look at it for a long time, before finally tearing the paper bundle appart.

The bundle was home to several items. Din took them all one by one, carefully displaying them on his mattress until there was nothing else to retrieve from the package. An enclosed letter was sitting there, alongside a metal stick and what looked like to be a round shaped orange fruit Din never saw before.

He picked the letter first, his hands shaking, apprehensive of what the message the missive would deliver.

_Dear Din,_

_Grogu told me your name and that you could be found on this planet. I hope this letter finds you well. I know this form of communication might surprise you, and that it also might be an inconvenience for you, although I believe it is the safest mode of communication for us. I don’t want to risk any holocommunication of mine falling into the wrong hands. This form of communication guarantees Grogu’s safety._

_I’m sorry I’ve waited so long to finally establish communication with you, but I had to find a safe place to train Grogu first._

_He’s been doing well these past few standard months. He is strong with the Force. He slowly learns to master his powers. He already improved since the last time you saw him. He can’t wait to show you what we’ve been working on these past few weeks. His progress is incredible, you’d be proud._

_He misses you dearly._

_The memory stick contains a few pictures of Grogu. He also asked me to send you this fruit. He wanted to share his food with you like you used to share yours with him._

_Right now, I can’t tell you where we’re stationed but we’ve been there for two standard weeks now. Life is good here and Grogu seems to like it. I don’t know yet how long we’ll stay here, though I want to establish a safe communication system with you. Grogu needs you in his life. Every two weeks an old friend of mine will come by Nevarro and deliver something for you. You can write back and give him your messages, he will bring them to us. Please, think about it. Grogu would love it if he heard from you._

_May the Force be with you,_

_Luke Skywalker_

Din’s eyes were burning and soon enough hot tears met the letter’s paper. He misses you dearly. Those four simple words spun in his mind again and again. The note held close to his heart, Din thought about the rest of what the Jedi told him in his letter.

Skywalker - Luke - wanted to establish a communication with him. Din would be able to follow Grogu’s education and to stay close to him. He would have never asked for more. He would have never dared to ask for more. A warm and reassuring feeling took hold of him, he felt lighter all at once.

He read and reread the letter again and again, until he memorized every single word on the page.

The sun had long ago set over Nevarro when Din moved for the first time since he took refuge in his bunk. Now, he wanted to see what the memory stick contained. Helmet back on his head, Din sat in the pilot chair and plugged the stick in.

A bluish image appeared in front of him ; a small sized Grogu looking right into his eyes. The Child smiled and waved and Din couldn’t help but wave back at him, tears misting his eyes.

And then, the image was replaced with another one, this time of Grogu in his Master’s arms, once again waving in Din’s direction. Din felt like his heart was about to explode. For the first time since he had let the Child go with the Jedi, the feeling of pure love washed over him like water washed over hot sand.

The rest of his night was spent looking at these pictures, again and again, and writing back to Master Skywalker.

___________________

_Master Skywalker,_

_Thank you for allowing me to hear from Grogu. I hope he doesn't give you too many problems and that he behaves well._

_Tell him his silver ball is waiting for him and that I’ll keep it safe for him. Thank him for the fruit he sent me. It was a much appreciated gift._

_I hope to hear from Grogu and you soon again._

_May the Force be with you,_

_Din Djarin_

___________________

Though Din quite understood what the Force really is, he thought it would only be appropriate to reuse the sentence the Jedi Master had used.

The next day, Din brought his letter to Cara’s office, asking her to give it to her old friend once he would come back. The very idea that her friend might come back surprised Cara, but she didn’t say a word, and responded with a nod.

Din rejoined his ship and waited.

___________________

_Dear Din,_

_I’m happy to hear from you. Grogu was ecstatic to see you responded and even more delighted at the thought you kept his silver ball._

_A few weeks ago, Grogu began to share a lot of memories with me. His life hasn’t always been easy, especially after the Jedi Order fell. I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that Grogu’s happiest days were when he was under your care. He talks about you every day._

_I’m still trying to figure out the extent of what he’s able to achieve with the Force and he keeps impressing me. Soon I’ll send another memory stick for you to show you what he’s capable of. I know he can’t wait to show you._

_Take care of yourself,_

_May the Force be with you,_

_Luke Skywalker_

_____________________

_Master Skywalker,_

_I can’t imagine what Grogu’s life must have been like._

_When our paths first crossed, he was the subject of study of imperialist scientists, although I did not yet know that at the time. Looking back, I guess they wanted to study his powers but I’m still unsure of what the purpose was. I know it had something to do with his blood, but I don’t have any more information._

_I’m happy to learn he was in peace when in my care. I’m certain he’s happy with you as well. I know you’ll take good care of him._

_Tell him I miss him and that I can’t wait to see his progress._

_May the Force be with you,_

_Din Djarin_

_____________________

Din couldn’t believe how open and vulnerable he was in his letters to Master Skywalker. Never before had he addressed his feelings in such a raw manner. He didn’t quite know what to think of it.

_____________________

_Dear Din,_

_You wouldn’t believe what Grogu did, he…_

_____________________

_Master Luke,_

_He’s a little troublemaker, you can…_

_____________________

_Dear Din,_

_Grogu is over the moon and wants to thank you for the gift you send him…_

_____________________

_Master Skywalker,_

_I…_

_____________________

_Dear Din,_

_You…_

___________________

Letters had been sent back and forth for months between the Mandalorian and the Jedi Master. The long awaited responses to his letters were the highlight of Din’s week which was usually spent helping Greef and Cara maintaining order on Nevarro.

Grogu was their main topic of conversation all through their letters, though it also revolved around the Force for which Din had shown interest by asking dozens of questions about it. Luke was too happy to enlighten the Mandalorian and soon enough their conversations drifted to other topics as well. Gradually, Master Skywalker had started to reveal a bit of his own wit and personality, and to Din’s greatest surprise, he too had started to reveal himself to the Jedi.

The more Din knew, the more he wanted to learn about Master Skywalker. It was exactly like the Force, the more he learned about it, the more he wanted to know. Din blamed it on his personal curiosity, though if he were really honest with himself, Luke’s personality turned out to be magnetic. Din found himself suddenly on a tightrope, into unknown territories. Din wanted a friend.

Over the course of his life, he had rarely wanted something for himself, the Child being his only exception. Selfishly, he wanted Luke to be his second one.

And yes, Din had friends, Greef and Cara surely were, yet the intimacy of his and Master Skywalker’s handwritten exchanges allowed him to be more open and in tune with himself than he’d ever been in his life.

___________________

The handwritten notes went on, until one day, Din crossed paths with the man Cara had nicknamed Din’s mailman. The man was good-looking, relatively tall and tanned. He came in an old Rebel A-Wing, and waited nonchalantly against the ship’s nose.

“Din Djarin,” the man said, a grin on his face. _This guy definitely knows something I don’t_ , Din thought.

“How do you know me ?” Din inquired with a threatening tone.

“There’s not a lot of Mandalorians with full beskar armor running around here,” the man responded, before adding, “Luke sent me.”

“How do you know Master Skywalker ?”

The man huffed. Din didn’t like it.

“I’ve known Luke for years. Rebel Alliance business, you know the drill. Although, after the war ended, he became good friends with my wife, and me, by extension.”

Din nodded. The man offered him his hand.

“My name’s Kes. Luke asked me to come and collect you. He wants you to see something.”

All of a sudden, Din was on high alert.

“Will I be meeting him ?”

Kes gave him a reassuring smile, as well as a reassuring hand on his beskar covered shoulder, “Not yet, but you will.”

That’s how Din Djarin found himself on Yavin IV, not a day later.

___________________

Kes had been kind enough to show the Mandalorian around. The planet was forestry and seemed welcoming enough, a much needed change after months spent in Hutt Space. Strangely enough, the few inhabitants of the moon that Din had met did not appear to be alarmed by the beskar armored bounty hunter walking among them.

He had met Kes’ family, his wife Shara, to whom the A-Wing belonged, and their son Poe. The seven years old boy was intrigued by the Mandalorian, and had started following him around without daring to speak to him. They barely talked, but Din showed some cool tricks to the boy whenever he wasn’t seated behind the command of his mother’s A-Wing.

Until one day, Poe spoke.

“My mom told me your son is with mister Luke, is it true ?”

Din was startled by the small voice, then couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the Child. Din was unsure if the warmth in his heart came from the fact Poe was talking about Grogu, or that the boy even knew about the Kid’s existence.

“He is. He has been for a few months now. His name is Grogu,” Din paused, then asked a question which had been burning his lips for several days already, “Do you know Master Skywalker ?”

The boy bobbed his head back and forth enthusiastically.

“Yes, mister Luke is the best ! He always brings the best gifts ! Does your son also wear armor like you ?”

The sudden change of subject made Din laugh.

“No, he does not, he’s still too young, and he’s on a path of becoming a Jedi now.”

Poe thought about it, “A Mandalorian Jedi ? That sounds so cool !”

The young boy’s reflection was interesting. It didn’t occur to Din that Grogu could possibly, if he chose to, possess both identities at once, Jedi and Mandalorian. He had to agree with Poe, that would be rather cool.

“Mister Mandalorian, would you come with me ? I want to show you something mister Luke gave my mom !”

Din wasn’t sure what he thought Poe would show him, but it definitely wouldn’t have been a tree.

Small white flowers dotted the tree’s foliage. They seemed unreal, there, flying in a wind Din couldn’t feel against his skin. Yet, flowers and leaves were both moving, dancing on the branches of the majestic tree. He had never seen such a beautiful one before.

The need to connect with it arose and became too intense ; without thinking about his action, Din found himself with both hands against the solid wood. Life flew through his hands like a soft electrical shock, ran through his whole body before coming back to the tree. He was all of a sudden connected to all living things around him, all united by an eternal cycle of life and death, all bound together by an invisible power ; the Force.

“This is a Force tree”, a voice announced behind his back. Poe had disappeared, but Shara stood in his place. “Luke gave it to me years ago and told me to plant in my backyard. He believes it is the last one in the galaxy. You can feel the Force flow through it even from a distance. It’s mesmerising.”

Din can’t help but agree with her and said, “I didn’t know the Force could be found in plants.” _Sure you didn’t, you don’t know a single thing about the Force._

“Neither did I, Luke told me the Force binds everything together. That includes plants and inanimate objects as well. Just like us, a tree can be Force sensitive. Luke compares it to an open gate, or a looking glass, allowing people who are not Force sensitive to communicate with the Force.”

“Are you Force sensitive ?”

“I am not, neither are Kes nor Poe, that doesn’t mean the Force isn’t with us. It is, it always is, even if you can’t do Jedi tricks like Luke does. It is everywhere, all the time.”

Shara understood Din wasn’t ready yet to depart the tree, so instead of inviting Din inside the house, she slid against the tree and invited Din to join her on the ground.

“Master Skywalker… he did impossible things with the Force. I couldn’t believe my eyes,” Din said after a moment.

Shara nodded, “Luke is powerful with the Force,” she paused, and added, “He wanted you to come here so you could see this tree.”

“Why ?”

Shara took a long time to answer, and for a moment Din wondered if she would ever.

“Luke told me about your saber. He said you talked about it in one of your letters. I’m not sure of what possessing that saber entails, although… I know Luke can help you with it. Have you already used the saber ?”

“I won’t use it,” Din says, “I can’t,” he corrects.

“You can’t ?”

Din bowed his head, “If I use it, I’m afraid I’ll become Mandalo’r. I’m not sure I’m fit to rule a planet I’ve never been to, and... ”

Din was at loss for words.

“And ?”

“And I don’t want to hold that much power. I’m not even a Mandalorian by blood, I’m a foundling. It doesn’t seem right.”

“Isn’t your son part of your clan ?”

Din nodded.

“That makes him a Mandalorian, even though he’s a foundling, and so are you.”

Din didn’t know what to think about his exchange with Shara. For a moment, he gazed into the lush vegetation surrounding the Dameron’s garden. “I don’t think I have the shoulders strong enough to take on the misery of an entire planet alone.”

Din felt selfish to admit this to Shara, who has waged a war for years to ensure that her son won’t have to experience the throes of the Empire. The weight of the darksaber becomes unbearable, impossible to carry on his own.

“Who told you you’d be alone ?”

“Mandalore has never dealt with Republic business before, I’m not quite sure I would be much appreciated as a leader if I came to make deals with the Republic. I think I would be seen as weak.”

“I’m not talking about politics and eventual allies, I’m talking about the ones you could share your burden with, one day.”

Words failed Din, but Shara had given him food for thought. He would think about it ; Din wasn’t ready yet, but he knew that one day, he would seriously think about it.

___________________

Now that Din only had to knock on the Dameron’s door to deliver his mail for Luke, their exchange became even more frequent. Din saw the A-Wing go back and forth. He understood that these trips weren’t just to deliver Din’s mail to Luke, but to also get supplies to the Jedi Master. Din still ignored where in the galaxy Grogu and his master might be, but by being close to Kes and his family, he felt even closer to Luke.

He had only seen the man in person for a short period of time, and despite the fact they spoke incessantly by letters, the two men had hardly _really_ spoken to one another, only exchanging brief words with the other, yet Din felt like he knew Luke like rarely he had known anyone.

Shara and Kes' stories helped him to get to know Luke better. They shed new light on Luke's personality, and shared adventure stories with Din that he wouldn’t have dared to believe had he not been the privileged witness of what Luke was capable of.

Their exchanges carried on for a few weeks after Din and Shara’s conversation. He hadn’t mentioned it to Luke, although he had shown a growing interest for the Darksaber.

That’s how one morning, Din was suddenly awakened by an incessant banging against the exterior wall of his ship and found himself face to helmet with an overexcited Grogu safely nestled in his Master’s arms.

“I think it’s time for you to start your training, Din Djarin.”

____________________________

**_38 ABY, 3 years after the fall of the First Order_ **

“I love these pictures,” Luke sighs, gently tracing over Grogu’s face on both pictures, “Do you remember how long it took us to finally meet again ?”

“I remember the entrance you made that day quite alright,” Din laughed at Luke - another one of their inside jokes.

“Will you shut up, you’re just jealous my entrances are remembered when yours aren’t,” Din tries to keep it together by giving Luke the Serious Look treatment, but loses it not two seconds later, both him and Luke giggling like children.

“Come on now, let’s look at the next page,” Luke says, finally calm again.

“Yes, Master Skywalker, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, english isn't my first language, i apologise for the mistakes!
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://blackleader.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
